Five Nights Of Drama
by Fire Blaze The Orange Pegasus
Summary: Jessica. Ace. Lizzie. Raven. 4 New Security guards for the night shift at Freddy Fazbear's Pizzaria, as the previous one had just been fired. But what will happen when they find out not 4, but 5 animatronics wandering around at night, and what's gonna' happen when they learn everything about them? (WARNING: OCs...)


**I seriously need to stop making new fics. T.T An idea me and my friends came up with while we were in class! :D For you my friends. For you. :3**

* * *

><p>A soft, redhead girl placed the key in her apartment door's keyhole, unlocking it and opening it in the process.<p>

"Guys! I'm home!" She yelled out, placing everything she had in her hands down on the dining room table.

"Guys? Ace? Lizzie?" She called out again. She walked around the apartment, looking for a sign of her 3 best friends, when suddenly-

"BOO!" A voice jumped out to her. The girl screamed and fell over, while the brunette above her began laughing hysterically.

"Ace!" The redhead got up, and brushed herself off. "Not cool!"

"What's wrong Jessica? You get scared easily~?" The brunette known as Ace poked Jessica's belly.

"...Shut up." Jessica said, before sighing and opening up the newspaper to look for job applications. "Where's Lizzie and Raven?"

"Lizzie went shopping with the last bit of her allowance, and Raven went out job hunting." Ace said, before sitting down and turning on the TV. The door opened to reveal two females, one black-head, one brunette.

"Hey guys." The black-haired girl said tiredly, before collapsing in the red love seat just beside the patio.

"Any luck Raven?" Ace said, trying to sound just a LITTLE hopeful. The female known as Raven shook her head in defeat before sighing heavily. The other female, known as Lizzie set the three bags of groceries on the dining room table.

"I didn't get much, but I got us enough to last a few days." She said, beginning to put the groceries away. Jessica nodded, and continued to read the newspaper, as Ace turned on The Hunger Games to watch.

"Hey guys, look at this." Jessica said, laying down the newspaper on the bare coffee table so everyone could see. Everybody stopped what they were doing, and ran over to wear the redhead was.

"'Freddy Fazbear's Pizzaria: 4 Security Guards, Night Shift, 120$ a week.'" Jessica read aloud. She began to smile broadly. "Guys! This is a GREAT opportunity! We could all work there together!" Ace and Lizzie smiled, while Raven began to frown.

"That doesn't sound too safe.." She said, crossing her arms in the process. Jessica rolled her eyes playflly at the black-haired girl.

"Oh, come on Raven! What could be SO bad? I mean, who in their right mind would steal from a Pizzeria?" Jessica said. "Besides, One Hundred and Twenty Dollars a week! That would be Four Hundred and Eighty Dollars Each week! Our life would be SO much easier! So what do you say?" Jessica said, giving Raven her famous puppy eyes. Raven sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Alright then, let's go apply." Everyone except Raven cheered as they rushed out the front door to Jessica's red Punch buggy, with Raven, grabbing everything she needed, quickly followed behind.

* * *

><p>"Alright, you guys got the jobs!" The boss smiled as everyone, (except Raven,) jumped up and cheered. "You start tonight, at midnight." Ace did a fist pump, as Jessica, Lizzie, and Raven nodded. Jessica checked her watch.<p>

"Wow! That's only fifteen minutes from now!" She said. The boss nodded.

"Correct you are Jessica. Now, I need to tell you guys something. Today, we got a new animatronic. His name is Wally, and he's a wolf." He said, looking at them with a face of caution.

"Really? AWESOME!" Ace fist pumped again.

"Now, There are 5 animatronics, Freddy, Chica, Bonnie, Wally, and Foxy. At night they're set at a free roaming mode. The recording in the office should explain the rest." He said. The 4 nodded as they understood.

"Alrighty then. Good night girls. See you in the morning." And with that statement, he grabbed his coat and walked out of there. "I hope..."

The 4 girls gathered in the office, crowding each other.

"Alright! Let's get tonight started!" Ace yelled, as Jessica and Lizzie cheered. And Raven crossed her arms as usual.

* * *

><p><strong>AND SO THE NIGHT BEGINS. What's going to happen to the 4 when they find out the truth? Stay tuned to find out~!\\****  
><strong>

**HEY...WASSUP Y'ALL! Anyway, The OC Wally is not mine and is used with permission. c:**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THE HORROR GAME FIVE NIGHTS AT FREDDYS.**


End file.
